Piper Methysticum (kava kava)
Kava, kava kava 'Rodzina' Pieprzowate 'Formy i podgatunki' Istnieje wiele kultywarów (odmian uprawnych) różniących się od siebie pod względem morfologicznym i chemicznym. Botanicznie jednak są one opisywane jako odmiany. Dla odmiany, Polinezyjczycy rozróżniają ogromną liczbę odmian. Na Fiji naliczono sześć, różniących się od siebie wysokością, szerokością, grubością i kolorem łodyg (od fioletowego do zielonego). Yagona leka, która jest krępa, lecz wydziela wspaniały aromat, ma szczególne uznanie. Na wyspach Tahiti, wyróżniono czternaście odmian, różniących się sposobem działania. Na Hawajach, największą wartość ma odmiana nazywana black awa, której łodygi są niemal czarne; w dodatku następujące formy są znane jako: apu, kau la'au, ke'oke'o, kuaea, kumakua, liwa, makea, mamaka, mamienie, mo'i, mokilana, papa, papa ele'ele ''i ''papa kea. Dwadzieścia jeden odmian odkryto na Markizach, pięć w Nowej Gwinei, a na Vanuatu siedemdziesiąt dwa różne kultywary. Istnienie tak wielu odmian Kavy skutkuje różnymi doświadczeniami podczas jej picia w różnych regionach. Niedawno, odkryto kolejne, kompletnie nowe i wcześniej nienzne odmiany na Vanuatu. 'Synonimy' * Macropiper latifolium * Macropiper methysticum * Piper decumanum * Piper inebrians 'Nazwy ludowe' Agona, angona, angooner, ava, ava-ava, awa, 'awa (Hawajski), awa-awa, cava, gea, gi, intoxicating pepper, kava, kava-kava, kawa, kawa-kawa, kawa pepper, kawapfeffer, malohu, maluk, meruk, milik, poirve enivrant, rauschpfeffer, sakau, wati, yagona, yakona, yangona, yaona, yaqona, yaquona. Polinezyjskie słowo awa ''lub '' kava oznacza „gryzący”, „kwaśny”; yangona oznacza „napój” lub „gorzki napój” 'Historia' Kava jest najważniejszym środkiem psychoaktywnym W Oceanii. Na większości wysp Polinezji uprawa tej rośliny rozpowszechniła się wraz z osadnikami. Zarówno uprawa jak i spożywanie kavy występuje także na wielu wyspach Melanezji. Przypuszcza się, że Polinezyjczycy skolonizowali Wyspy Wielkanocne (Rapa Nui) w III lub IV wieku dzięki wizjom które ich władca osiągnął przez spożywanie kavy. Etnolog R. W. Williamson wykazał silne podobieństwa pomiędzy wedyjskimi rytuałami spożywania somy, a polinezyjskimi ceremoniami picia kavy, przez co przypuszcza się, że rytuał ten rozprzestrzenił się z Indii do Oceanii. Tam kava była stosowana jako zamiennik somy. Inni etnolodzy twierdzą, że Polinezję początkowo zamieszkiwały dwie kultury, które ze względu na roślinę jaką spożywały dzieliły się na ludzi betelu i ludzi kavy. Nawet obecnie tereny, na których żuto betel i pito kavę różnią się geograficznie. Pierwszymi Europejczykami, którzy poznali kavę byli kapitan James Cook (1727-1779) i jego załoga. W 1777, Johan Georg Forster (1754-1794), który towarzyszył Cookowi, po raz pierwszy opisał roślinę i ceremonię towarzyszącą jej przyjmowaniu. W raporcie z podróży zapisane jest: kiedy kilku członków załogi wypiło napój, zaczęli się czuć jak po dużej dawce alkoholu, a nawet jak po opium”. Działanie kavy jest podobne do działania sałaty jadowitej (Lactuca virosa) lub haszyszu (Cannabis indica) Wielu mieszkańców wysp używa kavy jako codziennego napoju, tak jak my stosujemy herbatę lub kawę. Na wielu wyspach istnieją oficjalne bary z kavą. Na wielu wyspach morza Południowego, alkohol sprowadzony tam przez misjonarzy zastąpił kavę (która została przez nich zakazana) przez co zdewastowana została miejscowa kultura. Na szczęście ten stan zmienia się w ostatniej dekadzie, a coraz więcej mieszkańców wraca do tradycyjnych wartości. Rezultatem ogromnych ilości konsumowanej kavy, jest skuteczne zwalczanie alkoholizmu. Ze wszystkich psychoaktywnych roślin sprowadzonych do Australii, to kava ma największe znaczenie dla Aborygenów. Od 1980, picie kavy jest częścią kultury północnej części kraju. Niektórzy aborygeni stosują w leczeniu alkoholizmu ogromne ilości kavy co prowadzi do przedawkowania i pojawienia się kolejnych problemów. Kava została zastosowana terapeutycznie w Europie około 1820 roku. Początkowym celem było leczenie chorób wenerycznych. Pierwsze farmakognostyczne i farmakologiczne badania były prowadzone na przełomie XIX i XX wieku. Obecnie kava jest popularnym naturalnym uspokajaczem (trankwilizerem). 'Uprawa' Roślinę rozmnaża się poprzez zaszczepki (ok. 15-20 cm długości), zbierane z niskich łodyg lub z młodych łodyg oddzielonych od korzeni podczas ich zbioru. Nowa roślina rozwija pędy już po krótkim okresie wzrostu. Rozrasta się w spory krzew i nadaje się do zbioru po 5-6 latach. Plantacje kavy są mają zazwyczaj bardzo wysoki poziom, wzbogacane są popiołem z drewna i dają wspaniałe plony. Z samą uprawą wiążą się też silne tradycje: „Uprawa kavy wymaga dużo uwagi, umiejętności i pracowitości. Ziemia musi zostać właściwie przygotowana - należy ją zgrabić, usunąć chwasty i użyźniać (tradycyjnie stosuje się sproszkowane muszle i koralowce). Plantacje powstają najczęściej na wzniesieniach, klifach i miejscach suchych. Jednak kiedy takie miejsca są niedostępne zakładane są na terenach niższych i wilgotniejszych, np. na brzegach rzek, jednak wtedy plony mają niższą jakość (kava jest mniej smaczna i aromatyczna). W rejonach gdzie uprawiana jest kava, jej jakość jest sprawą honoru dla dla hodowcy i jego rodziny. Przed przybyciem misjonarzy pola uprawne były podzielona na trzy części. Najlepsza była oddawana bogom aby ich nie rozgniewać, była to świętość, druga dla dla atuas - bogów snu, a trzecia była przeznaczona dla rodziny.” (Lewin 1886, 13) Obecnie najbardziej optymalne warunki do uprawy kavy panują na Samoa, Fiji i Vanuatu. 'Wygląd' Bujny, wiecznie zielony krzew, osiąga zazwyczaj 2 m wysokości ale może dorastać nawet do 5 m. Jasno zielone, sercowate liście są ułożone naprzemienne i osiągają 30 cm długości. Zielonkawe męskie kwiatostany mogą osiągać 6 cm, przypominają kłosy i umieszczone są w pochewkach liści; żeńskie kwiatostany są nieznane. Owoce są nazywane jednonasiennymi jagodami. Soczysty, mięsisty korzeń może być ogromny, wytwarza wiele odnóg i waży od 2 do 10 kg. Pieprz metystynowy można łatwo pomylić z innymi gatunkami pieprzu (Piper spp.), które również określane są nazwą kava lub ava. Blisko spokrewniony gatunek Piper puberulum ''var. glabrum'' [syn. Macropiper puberulum, Piper macgillivrayi], który jest bardzo powszechny w Tondze, wygląda bardzo podobnie (ma jednak czerwone kwiatostany), jest znany jako kavakava'uli ''lub ''kavakava'ulie, a na wyspie Niue jako kavakava, jednak nie ma właściwości psychoaktywnych. Innym całkiem podobnym gatunkiem jest Piper latifolium (znany również jako bastard kava), który rośnie na Markizach. W archipelagu Wyspo Towarzystwa, piper latifolium nazywany jest avavahai. Nie znane są żadne zastosowania psychoaktywne. Pieprz metystynowy jest też podobny do amerykańskiego gatunku Piper auritum, ''można je rozróżnić jedynie po zapachu liści. 'Materiał psychoaktywny' * Korzeń - czasami obiera się go z pomniejszych korzonków. * Świeże liście * Świeże lub wysuszone łodygi (lewana) 'Przygotowanie i dawkowanie' Świeży korzeń jest czyszczony z małych korzonków, obierany i siekany, a następnie przygotowywany na świeżo lub suszony. Kawalaktony słabo rozpuszczają się w wodzie, za to dobrze w alkoholu. Z tego powodu najlepiej przygotować je w formie nalewki. W przemyśle farmaceutycznym, suszone korzenie są używane do uzyskiwania alkoholowych lub wodnych ekstraktów (94% etanolu, 1% etylometyloketonów). 60-120 mg kawalaktonów jest uznawana za dawkę leczniczą (ich ilość może ulegać znacznym zmianom w zależności od sposobu przyrządzania). Pomimo, że wielu Polinezyjczyków pije kavę codziennie, literatura medyczna ostrzega przed przyjmowaniem jej dłużej niż 3 miesiące; kobiety ciężarne i chorzy psychiczne również powinni z niej zrezygnować. Tradycyjna produkcja odświeżającego i odurzającego napoju kava jest taka podobna na niektórych wyspach, szczególnie powszechna na Vanuatu. Normalnie świeże korzenie są obierane i żute przez młodego mężczyznę (rzadziej dziewczynę lub młodą kobietę) i nasączane śliną. Proces ten wydatnie zwiększa objętość korzeni. Przeżuty materiał jest mieszany z wodą w specjalnych świętych naczyniach zrobionych z twardego drewna ''vesi (Intsia bijuga) i „fermentuje” krótko przed użyciem. Powstały w ten sposób mleczny napój jest filtrowany przez sito zrobione z wewnętrznej kory Hibiskusa (Hibiscus tiliaceus) lub włókien kokosa (Cocos nucifera) i rozlewany do miseczek. Napój jest spożywany wyłącznie świeży, gdy leży zbyt długo traci swój smak. Na Fiji napój kava był przyrządzany nie poprzez żucie korzenia ale poprzez mielenie ich z wielkimi grzybami koralowymi. NA Hawajach kava powstaje przy użyciu mleka kokosowego; czarownicy Huna (kahunas) przyrządzają trujące mikstury z korzeni zebranych w deszczowe dni wraz z liśćmi Tephorea piscatoria, Daphne indica i gatunków Lagenaria. Normalnie, większość osób pijących kavę wypija 1-4 skorup kokosa (0,5-4 l) podczas ceremonii kavy. Wielu Polinezyjczyków pije kilka miseczek kavy każdego dnia. Niektórzy „entuzjaści” kavy wypijają codziennie 6-8 miseczek. Według starych poglądów kava osiąga swoje właściwości odurzające jedynie gdy ulegnie „fermentacji” (naślinieniu), jednak są one całkowicie bezpodstawne. Jednakże naślinianie sprawia że kawalaktony (które słabo rozpuszczają się w wodzie) uwalniane są w postaci emulsji,a przez to łatwiej się wchłaniają po spożyciu. Właściwości psychoaktywne ujawniają się już po spożyciu 1-2 miseczek (ok 500 ml). Siłą działania zależy od odmiany kavy i jej świeżości. Chroniczne spożywanie dużych ilości kavy, może mieć działanie toksyczne (wysypki, utrata włosów, żółte zabarwienie skóry, zaczerwienienie oczu, utrata apetytu), dzieje się to jednak wnajczęściej w przypadku kavy zanieczyszczonej i źle przygotowanej. Dzienne spożycie 4 l/dzień wywołuje skutki uboczne jedynie w ekstremalnie rzadkich przypadkach. Śmiertelna dawka kavy dla człowieka jest nieznana. Praktycznie nie istnieje możliwość przedawkowania. U myszy wynosi 1 500 mg kawalaktonów na kg wagi ciała. W tradycyjnych metodach przygotowania kavy stosuje się 100 g suszonego materiału roślinnego zalanego 700-1000 ml wody (3-4 kubki). Kava może być również spożywana bez żadnego przygotowania. Kawałek świeżego korzenia rozmiarów palca jest odpowiednią dawką do wywołania działania odurzającego. Powinien być dobrze przeżyty i połknięty. Tonik z kavy jest przygotowywany poprzez wymieszanie równych części kavy i lecytyny w blenderze. Korzenie kavy są również stosowane jako dodatek do napoju betel. Istnieją także doniesienia iż wymieszanie korzeni kavy i miodu daje silniejsze efekty niż wodny ekstrakt z przeżutych części rośliny. Działanie kavy może także zostać wzmocnione przez Cannabis 'Dodatki do kavy' Lista niektórych dodatków do kavy stosowanych w różnych miejscach: * Papryczki chili (Capsicium ''spp.) - Polinezja * Liście kavy ''(Piper methysticum) - Nowa Gwinea * Mleko kokosowe (Cocos nucifera) - Hawaje * Bieluń surmikwiat (Datura metel) - Fiji * Ekstrakt z yagoyagona (Piper puberulum) - Fiji 'Zastosowanie rytualne' Tradycyjne zastosowanie kavy obejmuje zarówno ceremonie jak i rytuały magiczne. Pierwotne rytuały kavy są bardzo dobrze udokumentowane w literaturze etnograficznej i wciąż istnieją w niezmienionej lub bardzo podobnej formie na wyspach Fiji, Samoa i Vanunatu. Ceremonie kavy występują zarówno jako formalne jak i naturalnie swobodne. Mogą mieć miejsce przy powitaniu gości, obradach plemiennych czy wieczornym relaksie. Podstawowy schemat ceremonii jest zawsze ten sam. Najpierw napój jest przygotowywany przy akompaniamencie piosenek i modlitw, następnie zebrani siadają w dwóch grupach naprzeciw siebie lub w kręgu. Kapłan, przywódca, polityk lub gospodarz rozdziela wszystkim równe porcje. Ceremonii zwykle towarzyszy wspólne śpiewanie, a czasami także taniec. Należy także dodać, że miejsce w którym odbywa się ceremonia oraz wykorzystywane w niej przedmioty zawsze muszą być czyste. W niektórych miejscach tylko mężczyźni mogą brać udział w ceremoniach, jednak na innych wyspach wszyscy mają takie prawo. Kobiety z Tonga są jedynymi, które mają swoją własną wspólnotę, w której piją kavę. Niektóre rytuały inicjacji jak np. przyjęcie dziewczyn do grona tancerzy świętego tańca hula również odbywają się przy kavie. Na Niue, kavę pije jedynie kapłan kiedy pragnie otrzymać wizję. Ponadto każdy kto zobaczy w wodzie rekinokształtnego morskiego boga Sakatoa powinien zostać ceremonialnie oczyszczony pijąc przy tym kavę. Mieszkańcy wyspy Samoa poprzez ich ceremonie lub libacje, poprzez ich wodza proszą bogów o zdrowie, długie życie, dobre zbiory i zwycięstwa na wojnach. Ponadto największe korzenie nazywane są lupesina („wielki szacunek”), nie są spożywane ale dawane w prezencie jako dowód wielkiego uznania. Korzenie kavy składano i składa się w ofierze w świątyniach i kapliczkach, czasami łącząc je z Waltheria americana. Kładzie się je także na grobach zmarłych członków rodziny, jako ostatnie pożegnanie. MA to swoje uzasadnienie w mitologi, według, której pierwszy krzew kavy wyrósł na grobie tongańskiego trędowatego. Na Markizach wierzy się, że roślina jest dzieckiem bogini Atea, która zapewnia pożywienie, sprowadza deszcze, jest panią farmerów i została przemieniona w odurzającą roślinę. Jedna z tongańskich legend mówi o córce gospodarza, którą zabito, upieczono i złożono przed wielkim wodzem Loua podczas uczty. Kiedy ten powąchał mięso, nakazał dobrze pochować ciało biednej dziewczyny. Na jej grobie wyrosła pierwszy krzew kavy. Na Vanuatu powiadają, że pewien stary mężczyzna zobaczył kiedyś królika żującego korzenie kavy. Postanowił zrobić to samo i w ten sposób odkrył jej właściwości. Na Vanuatu i wyspach południowego Pacyfiku, kava jest stosowana w magii, szczególnie do krzywdzenia innych. Praktyka ta nazywa się elioro i jest stosowana do nasyłania chorób lub śmierci na wybraną osobę. Czarodziej spala „martwy obiekt” (korzeń kavy nad, którym zostały wypowiedziane zaklęcia lub wypełniona krwią bambusowa rurka) w miejscu, w którym zakłada pojawienie się jego ofiary. Kiedy ta przejdzie obok, lub co gorsza wejdzie w sam środek tego miejsca, ściągnie na siebie chorobę lub śmierć. Dla odmiany, na Hawajach kava jest stosowana do przełamywania uroków. 'Przedmioty i produkty' Większość przedmiotów związanych z kavą służy do jej przygotowywania i spożywania (muszle, miski, naczynia do picia). Wielkie, drewniane misy stosowane przy przygotowywaniu kavy często spoczywają na rzeźbionych nogach (powszechnym motywem są twarze ludzi). Paski robione z włókien kokosa są stosowane do łączenia muszli kauri (Cypraea moneta, Cypraea annulus) w misy do kavy przeznaczone dla wodzów jako magiczna ochrona. Na wyspie Samoa, wa ni tanoa „królewskie naczynie” jest czasami dekorowane cennym złotym kauri (Cypraea aurantium), jako symbol urzędu. Naczynia do picia na Fiji (m'bilo, bilo ni yagona, 'awa) są robione z połówek kokosa, czasami połączonych paskiem wykonanym z jego włókien. Resztki napoju z czasem tworzą szklistą powłokę na naczyniu przy jego częstych stosowaniu.Ta warstwa jest czasami zdrapywana i stosowana jako szczególnie aktywna forma kavy. Na wyspie Tonga liście bananowca są splatane w jednorazowe kubki. Na Hawajach i innych wyspach Polinezji rytualne naczynia są robione z tykw (Lagenaria ''spp.) Na wyspach Samoa i Fiji istnieje wiele piosenek śpiewanych podczas ceremonii, przy witaniu gości, przygotowywaniu napoju i przy innych okazjach. Niektóre z tych piosenek są upubliczniane na płytach z muzyką etniczną. Kava jest częstym motywem stosowanym przez hawajskich i polinezyjskich artystów Jeden z angielskich zespołów grających psychodelicznego rocka wziął swoją nazwę od nazwy rośliny - Kava Kava. 'Zastosowanie medyczne' Na wyspie Samoa kava jest uznawana za afrodyzjak, tonik i stymulant. Korzenie są stosowane w leczeniu rzeżączki i słoniowacizny. Roślina jest także stosowana zewnętrznie i wewnętrznie jako środek przeciwbólowy. Na Hawajach, niespokojne i nadpobudliwe dzieci dostają rano i wieczorem korzenie przeżute przez ich matki. Na wyspie Tonga wlew ze skruszonych żółtych liści jest zalecany płaczącym dzieciom na uspokojenie. Na Nowej Kaledonii, świeże liście są wcierane w ugryzienia wielkich stonóg, insektów i trujących ryb. W Oceanii, kava jest stosowana jako antidotum na zatrucie strychniną, jej działanie zostało potwierdzone farmakologicznie. W Papui Nowej Gwinei, wielkie ilości kavy są żute i połykane aby wywołać odrętwienie podczas bolesnego wykonywania tatuaży. W zachodniej fitoterapii, kava i jej preparaty są stosowane w leczeniu nerwic, bezsenności, niepokoju, napięcia i lęków oraz do zwiększania koncentracji i wydajności. Ponadto pomaga też w przypadku reumatyzmu, chorób skóry, problemów z oddychaniem, chorób układu moczowego. Istnieje także związek między piciem kavy a ryzykiem wystąpienia chorób nowotworowych, coraz więcej badań potwierdza że regularne picie pomaga zapobiegać i leczyć raka płuc, pęcherza i jelita grubego. Preparaty z kavy i dziurawca (''Hypericum perforatum) są stosowane jako lekkie antydepresanty. Kava jest także stosowana w homeopatii w leczeniu stanów maniakalnych i wyczerpania. 'Zawartość' Kawalaktony (kawapirony, kawainy), występują w każdej części rośliny, a ich ogólna ilość wynosi ok. 5%, w tym 1,8% kawainy, 1,2% metystycyny, 1% jagoniny i ich dihydropochodne. W roślinie znaleziono także amidy (pirolidyd kwasu 2-metoksy cynamonowego, pirolidyd kwasu cynamonowego), chalkony (frawokawin A i B) oraz wolne i aromatyczne kwasy (kważ anyżowy, kwas benzoesowy, kwas kapronowy, kwas hydroksy-cynamonowy i ich pochodne). Blado żółty olejek eteryczny również został opisany. Kawalaktony są chemicznie podobne do longistyliny (np. Lonchocarpus violaceus, balche) 'Działanie' Możliwe psychoaktywne działanie kavy zostało częściowo szczegółowo opracowane na Pohnpei. Według raportu, po kilku kolejkach użytkownicy kavy opuścili swoje ciała i odlecieli z tropikalnej wyspy w bezcielesnym stanie prosto do raju, do domu kavy. Doświadczali fraktalizacji, jedności z otoczeniem i wizji erotycznych. Te i podobne doniesienia jakoby kava miała właściwości halucynogenne jest poddawane w wątpliwość przez wielu autorów, którzy sami przeprowadzali liczne eksperymenty. Legendarne halucynacje wywoływane przez kavę są czasami przypisywane dodatkom do niej (zwłaszcza bieluniowi Datura ''spp.). Częstym uczuciem po spożyciu większych ilości kavy jest euforia i dobrey nastrój utrzymujący się przez 2-3 godziny. Głównymi argumentami, zarówno autorów badań jak i użytkowników kavy, przemawiającymi za jej wyższością nad piwem są: lekkie działanie stymulujące i odżywcze, wzmocnienie po intensywnym, wysiłku, oczyszczenie myśli i pobudzanie apetytu. Natomiast działanie jako afrodyzjak czy anafrodyzjak jest przedmiotem dyskusji. Louis Levin podsumował działanie kavy w następujący sposób: „Wystarczy niezbyt duża ilość aby doznać uczucia radosnej niefrasobliwości, komfortu i satysfakcji pojawiających się bez żadnego fizycznego ani psychicznego pobudzenia. Przede wszystkim mówienie jest łatwiejsze, a odbiór zmysłów pogłębia się i wzmacnia. Substancja ujawnia też działanie uspokajające. Pijący nigdy nie staje się agresywny, szalony, kłótliwy i nie mdleje jak to ma miejsce w przypadku spożywania alkoholu. Zarówno świadomość jak i uwaga nie ulegają zmianom. Gdy ktoś spożyje duże ilości kavy, jego kończyny stają się ociężałe, napięcie mięśniowe wymyka się spod kontroli świadomości; chód jest wolniejszy i mniej pewny; ludzie czują się częściowo pijani, niektózy muszą się położyć. Oczy widzą świat tak jak normalnie jednak nie chcą i nie mogą się na niczym skupić, tylko uczy podlegają kontroli skupiając się na tym czego pragniemy wysłuchać. Z czasem człowiek staje się senny i ostatecznie zapada w sen. Niektórzy Europejczycy doświadczają mocy kavy poprzez osłabienie zmysłów i głęboki sen, który jest magiczny dla nich samych. Często pojawia się stan jedynie odrętwienia, bezwładności, któremu towarzyszą niepołączone ze sobą sny i wizje erotyczne.” Liczne badania farmakologiczne udowodniły, że działanie psychoaktywne kavy to zasługa kawalaktonów; ponadto nie chodzi tu o pojedyńczą substancję ale o ich mieszaninę. W eksperymentach na myszach, ekstrakty wywoływały silne działanie sedacyjne. Podobnie jak meprobamat czy benzodiazepina, kawalaktony są w stanie obniżyć napięcie systemu limbicznego, którego zadaniem jest tłumienie lub wyrażanie emocji oraz kontrola naszego nastroju. (Holzl et al. 1993, 204). Rozluźniające, przeciwskurczowe, przeciwbólowe, miejscowo znieczulające i neuroprotekcyjne działanie kavy zostało potwierdzone farmakologicznie. Kawalaktony mogą również powodować przedłużenie i pogłębienie znieczulenia (wywoływanegoprzez np. chloroform, eter, gaz rozweselający czy barbiturany), wobec, których metystycyna ma silniejsze działanie synergistyczne. Ekstrakty kavy działają antagonistycznie do dopaminy, apomorfiny i amfetamin (np. efedryny). Kava wzmacnia również działanie alkoholu (np. wydłuża czas snu w stanie upojenia). Działanie miejscowo znieczulające jest podobne do efektów wywoływanych przez kokainę, prokainę i lidokainę, czas działania również jest zbliżony. Istnieją przesłanki sugerujące, że kawalaktony wiążą się z receptorami benzodiazepinowymi lub GABA, wykazując w ten sposób powinowactwo do muscymolu i diazepamu. Badania farmakologiczne na ludziach, przy zastosowaniu 210-600 mg kawalaktonów udowodnił, że działają one pozytywnie na jakość snu, redukcję stanów niepokoju i napięcia oraz na funkcje umysłowe; szybkość reakcji nie uległa zmianom. Często pożądane efekty pojawiają się dopiero po kilku dniach stosowania. W bardzo rzadkich przypadkach kava może wywoływać lekkie reakcje alergiczne. Ponadto nie pojawiła się tolerancja i nie wystąpiło uzależnienie fizyczne ani psychiczne. W licznych raportach opisuje się działanie kavy jako podobne do działąnia marihuany, jednak są one znacznie bardziej subtelne i pojawiają się jedynie przy powtórny, przyjęciu substancji. 'Regulacje prawne i komercyjne' Kava jest legalna niemal na całym świecie, jednak w niektórych krajach jest traktowana jako produkt medyczny a obrót nią jest kontrolowany. W Polsce jej posiadanie od 2018 jest legalne. Na wielu wyspach Południowego Pacyfiku można spotkać bary, w których zamiast alkoholu serwowana jest kava. Na rynku występuje też duża ilość preparatów z kavą przeznaczonych do wielu różnych celów. 'Literatura' * Brunton R. 1989. The abandoned narcotic: Kava and cultural instability in Melanesia. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press. * Buckley, Joseph P. Angelo R. Furgiuele, i MAureen J. O'Hara. 1967. Pharmacology of kava. In Ethnopharmacologic search for psychoactive drugs, ed. D. Efron, 141-51. Washington, D. C.: U.S Dept. of Health, Education and Welfare. * Churchill, W. 1916. Sissano: Movements of migration within and threogh Melanesia. Waschington D.C.: Carnegie Institution (Patrz strony 124-44) * Cox, Paul Alan i Lisa O;Rourke. 1987. Kava (Piper methysticum, Piperaceae). Economic Botany 41:452-54 * Dodge, Ertest S. 1995. Hawaiian and other Polynesian gourds. Honolulu: Ku Pa'a Publishing * Ford, Clellan S. 1967. Ethnographical aspects of kava. In Ethnopharmacological search for psychoactive drugs, ed. D. Efron, 162-73. Washington, D.C.: U.S Dept. of Health, Education and Welfare. * Gajdusek, D. Carleton. 1967. Recent observations on the use of kava in the New Hebrides. In Ethnopharmacological search of psychoactive drugs, ed. D. Efron, 119-25. Washington, D.C.: U.S Dept. of Health, Education and Welfare. * Garner, LEon F. i Jeremy D. Klinger. 1985. Some visual effects caused by beverage kava. Journal of Ethnopharmacology 13 (3):307-11 * Gregory, Robert J. 1995. Reflections on the kava (Piper methisticum, Forst) expirience. Integration 6:41-44. * Hambruch P. 1917. Die Kawa auf Ponape. Studien und Forschungen zur Menschen - und Wolkerkunde 14:107-15 * Hansel, Rudolf i Susanne Kammerer. 1996. Kavakava, Basel: Aesopus. * Hansel Rudolf i Helmut Woelck. 1995. Spektrum Kava-Kava. 2nd ed. Arzneimitteltherapie heute. Basel: Aesopus * Holmes, Lowell D. 1967. The function of kava in modern Samoan culture. In Ethnopharmacological search for psychoactive drugs, ed. D. Efron, 107-13. Washington, D.C.: U.S Dept. of Health, Education and Welfare. * Holzl Josef, S. Wiltrud Juretzek i Elisabeth Stahl-Biskup. 1993. ''Piper. In'' Hagers Handbucg der pharmazeutischen Praxis'', 5th ed., 5:52-59. Berlin:Springer * Hurni, Walter. 1997. Kava-Geschenk der Gotter. Naturlich 17 (11):65-68 * Jaggy H. i H. Achenbach. 1992. Cepharadione A from Piper methysticym. Planta Medica 58:111. * Keller, F. i Murle W. Klohs. 1963. A review of the chemistry and pharmacology of the constituents of Piper methysticum.'' Lloydia'' 26:1-15 * Kepler, Angela Kay. 1983. Hawaiian herbitage plants. Honolulu: Oriental. * Klohs, Murle W. 1967. Chemistry of kava. In Ethnopharmacological search for psychoactive drugs, ed. D. Efron, 126-32. Washington, D.C.: U.S Dept. of Health, Education and Welfare. * Kochm Gerd. 1981. Kawa in Polynesien. In Rausch und Realitat, ed G. Volger, 1:194-99. Cologne: Rautenstrauch-Joest-Museum fur Volkerkunde. * Kretschmer, Wolfgang. 1970. Kavain als Psychopharmakon. Munchener Medizinische Wochenschrift ''112 (4): 154-58. * Lebot, Vincent i P. Cabalion. 1988. ''Kavas of Vanuatu: Cultivars of Piper methisticum Forst. Technical Paper no. 195. Noumea, New Caledonia: South Pacific Commision. * Lebot, Vincent, Mark Merlin i Lamont Lindstrom. 1992. Kava: The Pacific drug. New Haven, Conn., and London: Yale University Press. * Lewis Louis. 1886. Uber ''Piper methysticum (''Kava). Berlin: August Hirschfeld. * Ludvigson Tomas/ 1985. Healing in central Espiritu Santo, Vanuatu. In Healing practices in the South Pacific, ed. Claire D. F. Parsons, 51-64. Honolulu: University of Hawaii Press. * McBride, L. R. 1988. Practical folk medicine of Hawaii. Hilo: Petroglyph. * Meyer, Hans J. 1967. Pharmacology of kava. In Ethnopharmacological search for psychoactive drugs, ed. D. Efron, 133-40. Washington, D.C.: U.S Dept. of Health, Education and Welfare. * Mayer, Hans J. i H. U. MAy. 1964. Lokalanasthetische Eigenschaften naturlivher Kawa-Pyrone''. Klinische Wochenschrift'' 42:407. * Penaud A. 1908. Le kawa kawa. Bordeaux: These de doctorat. * Pfeiffer, Carl C., Henry B. Murphree i Leonide Goldstein. 1967. Effect of kava in normal subject and patients. In Ethnopharmacological search for psychoactive drugs, ed. D. Efron, 155-61. Washington, D.C.: U.S Dept. of Health, Education and Welfare. * Prescott J. i G McCall, eds. 1988. Kava: Use and abuse in Australian and the South Pacific. Monograph no. 5. Sydney: University of New South Wales, National Drug and Alcohol Research Center. * Schmidt Michael. 1994. Kava-Kava: Heilpflanze aus der Sudsee. PTA heute 8 (5): 374-78 * Schulgin Alexander T. 1973. The narcotic pepper: The chemistry and pharmacology of Piper methysticum ''and related species. ''Bulletin of Narcotisc ''25:59-74. * Singh Yadhu N. 1983. Effects of kava on neuromuscular transmission and muscle contractility. ''Journal of Ethnopharmacology 7:267-76. * ---. 1986. Kava: A bibliography. Suva, Fiji: University of the South Pacific, Pacific Information Centre. * ---. 1992. Kava: An overview. Journal of Ethnopharmacology ''37:13-45. * Steinmetz E. F. 1973. ''Kava-kava: Famous drug plant of the South Sea island. San Francisco: Level Press. * Thurnwald Richard. 1908. Nachrichten aus Nissau und von den Karolinen. Zeitschrift fur Ethnologie ''40:106-15. * Vonarburg Bruno. 1996. Kava-kava stellt sie wieder auf die Beine. ''Naturlich 3/96:57-61. * Weiner Michael A. 1971. Ethnomedicine in Tonga. Economic Botany ''24:423-50. * Whistler W. Arthur. 1992a. ''Polynesian herbal medicine. Hawaii: National Tropical Botanical Gardens, * ---. 1992b. Tongan herbal medicine. ''Honolulu: University of Hawaii Press. * Williamson R. W. 1939. ''Essays in Polynesian ethnology. Cambridge, U.K.: Cambridge University Press. * Young Richard L. John W. Hylin, Donald L. Plucknett, Y. Kawano i Roy T. Nakayama. 1966. Analysis for kavapyrones in extracts of Piper methysticum. Phytochemistry ''5:795-98.'' * Zubke, Achim. 1997. Kava: Die Sudseedroge. ''Hanfblatt ''4 (28):29-31. Kategoria:Rośliny psychoaktywne Kategoria:Działanie sedatywne